


Moonlight Sonata

by Sephone_North



Series: 'Tis The Last Rose of Summer [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Because I'm in denial, Gen, How they magic passed down, I personally believe that Summer is alive, The Origin of the Silver Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: Once upon a time, long long ago, before Man wrote down their histories, there lived a family, a tribe, if you will. This tribe lived in peace, until disaster struck them, in the form of the monsters we call Grimm. They came upon them and destroyed the majority of the family, leaving only behind a remnant. And of that remnant, lived a woman named Scarlet Rose.





	Moonlight Sonata

Once upon a time, long long ago, before Man wrote down their histories, there lived a family, a tribe, if you will. This tribe lived in peace, until disaster struck them, in the form of the monsters we call Grimm. They came upon them and destroyed the majority of the family, leaving only behind a remnant. And of that remnant, lived a woman named Scarlet Rose. 

 

Scarlet Rose, tired of the doom that hung over her family, decided that she was going to do something. Many of the people of the world had gone to the Brother of Light, to be him for a way to defend against the Grimm, but his help never lasted for long. The Grimm always came back, and the people tended to die anyways. 

 

So Scarlet instead went to the Brother of Darkness. She carried an offering to him, and waited before the dark pools for him to arrive. The Grimm stepped towards her, but Scarlet was not afraid of them. Blades of red steel hung on her hips, and magic sparked across her hands. She was the strongest of the Rose clan. 

 

The Brother of Darkness rose from the pool and looked down at Scarlet, kneeling before him. He knew of her, a proud and vicious warrior, one who never bowed before anyone. Curiosity filled him and he waited for her to speak. 

 

“Oh great God of Darkness, I have come to beg aid from you,” she called, bent low, holding her offering. 

 

“Oh, little child? And of what aid could I grant you?” The god asked, as he walked across the pool to her. “Would you not go to my brother for your aid?” 

 

“Forgive me, but your brother did not create the Grimm. How could he know how to stop them?” Scarlet spoke, gray eyes glinting. “I would not go to a stranger on how to punish my niece. I would go to her mother. So here I am. At the feet of the Grimm’s father.” 

 

Scarlet laid her offering down, a blade made by her mother’s hands, crimson steel folded over itself, the trademark of the Rose clan, and stood on her feet. “Any gift you have that I can use to protect my people is a blessing. I give you this blade, the weapon of my sister, as an offering.” 

 

The God of Darkness looked down at the blade, understanding the gift given. This was not a simple sword. This was the last sword crafted by Scarlet Rose’s mother, the weapon used by her deceased sister. It was one of the last things that she had of her family and here she was, giving it to him. 

“I am honored by this gift that you’ve given me. I will answer your request.” The God of Darkness pointed up to the sky, where the moon shone upon the Grimm pits. “Among the gifts that I have given to Man, the one I am most proud of is the moon itself. It controls the tides of the oceans, it gives light in the darkness, and it gives Man a way to count the days. So, for your offering and your request, I will give you a power of the moon.” 

 

Scarlet looked up to the sky, eyes wide. The light from the surface shone down, and intensified, burning into her eyes, but she did not look away. The light engulfed her, brilliant silver light that overflowed over her. 

 

“I have given you a power over time,” He said quietly, as she stared up. “Any Grimm you look upon with freeze in time, allowing you to stop them from attacking you. It shall protect you even from these,” He waved his hands towards the Grimm pools. “This power will not only be yours. Those of your blood will also be given this power, and down your line until the end of time.” 

 

The light dissipated, and Scarlet stood there, blinking rapidly and rubbing her eyes. Finally, she looked up at the God of Darkness, her eyes as silver as the moon above. She dropped to her knees, lowering her head down to the ground. “Until the end of time, we will thank you. I swear to you, we will not forget the gift you’ve given us.” 

 

“Rise, Scarlet Rose. Rise and bloom under the moon.” And so she did, returning to her family, to whom she taught what the God of Darkness had done for them. Her children’s eyes had turned silver in her absence, and in time, thier children’s childrens eyes were also silver. Even when the wave of doom crashed over the world, and the moon was shattered, the silver eyed Rose clan lived on. Their magic left, but their eyes still remained, the magic gifted to them by the God of Destruction himself. And they will remain, until the end of time itself. 

 

\----

Deep in the Grimm pools on the northern coast of Anima, there sleeps a magic so old that it lived before the Doom of Magic. In this pool, time has frozen, and gravity is no longer normal. The Grimm themselves are frozen in place, unable to leave, trapped in the pits. One pool in the center is covered by a large stone, and silver light streams out from beneath it. 

 

They never did find Summer Rose’s body, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon is that Summer Rose's semblance is related to Gravity. Just my headcanon, which is why the last scene in the Grimm Pits, gravity is all wonky. 
> 
> Also, I believe that Summer is based on the story called "The Buried Moon". It's a really interesting story, and it's basically the moon got trapped by monsters in a bog, before some children freed her and returned her to the sky. It should be noted that one of the moon's defining trait was the fact that she wore a cloak and hood. That's why I gave Summer the gravity ability. 
> 
> I sent this as a give to Elleusive, who has no idea i exist, but I just trolled through her entire Hummingbird tag, because I love Qrow/Summer and she's like the leading provider of that ship.


End file.
